


His Brave Warrior

by CeliaEquus



Series: Phil and Thor Meet the Parents [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Phil Coulson, Established Relationship, F/M, Insults, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, Thunder Agent, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is meeting Thor's parents for the first time, and he has good reason to expect some small amount of trouble from the court. And Thor surprises him with his intentions, but Phil's okay with that.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brave Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Von_Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/gifts).



There was a low buzz of chatter coming from what Phil presumed was a hall. Whether it was a throne room or a room for banquets, even a ballroom, he didn’t know. Thor talked about the grand architecture of Asgard (and he certainly wasn’t exaggerating), but he never described the palace’s layout. It was a good thing Thor didn’t intend to leave him alone long enough to get lost.

“I don’t think I’m what your parents had in mind,” Phil remarked as they reached the doors.

“Nonsense, Phillip,” Thor said, eyes shining. “They will love you, although not as I do. None could achieve such a task.”

Phil smiled up at his lover, still apprehensive. “But I’m mortal, and I can’t give you children, Thor. How would the line of royal accession continue?”

Thor winked. “There are ways.”

Recalling some of what Phil had read about Norse mythology, that was far from reassuring.

The doors swept open, and Thor began a regal walk towards his parents. Phil knew this was partly in consideration to him; he wasn’t as tall as Thor, and had nowhere near the energy of the thunder god. There were some lingering effects from his injuries as well, and he was grateful that Thor knew not to bound ahead.

Odin and Frigga were holding hands, unmoving, even while those in the court bowed in deference to Thor. Phil recognised Thor’s friends, and shot them a quick smile.  
“My king and queen,” Thor said, his voice echoing around the hall, “I bring you greetings from our allies in Midgard.” He indicated for Phil to remain at the foot of the steps, and then ascended to kneel. “Father. Mother.” He kissed their hands, and then stood to the side and gestured to Phil. “I have brought Phillip, the Son of Coul and brave warrior of Midgard, to meet you.”

“We have heard a great deal of Thor’s friends,” Frigga said, and she bowed her head as she smiled at Phil. “In recent times, especially of you. Our son appears to be enamoured.”

“He’s not the only one who is enamoured, your highness,” Phil said. His heart lifted as he met Thor’s eyes. After these past several months – even longer, truth be told – it still surprised and elated him, the swooping sensation inside his stomach. And that such an eager, considerate, and handsome young (looking) man could want him back… it left Phil equal parts delighted and baffled. And terrified. He genuinely loved Thor, adored him, and knew that he would do anything for him. Anything, except give him up. He didn’t know how long to expect this to last – Phil’s job hardly allowed for long-term happily-ever-afters – but he would be devoted to Thor the rest of his life. That he knew (and feared).

“I have been courting Phillip,” Thor said, breaking Phil’s train of thought. “I desire to wed him, and keep him with me—”

Phil missed the rest of his words, and it’s possible that Frigga and Odin did, too, due to the overwhelming volume of talk from those behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Warriors Four exchanging looks of surprise. Phil couldn’t blame them; _he_ had no idea that Thor’s intentions extended to marriage. Not that Phil was averse to the idea; far from it. But how long had Thor been thinking about this? And what would this mean for—

“A warrior such as Thor is deserving of a worthier consort than a mere human!” someone called out. Phil suppressed a sigh. He suspected that this would be coming. He glanced up at Thor as he heard the crack of thunder in the distance. Thor looked murderous, and his eyes narrowed as he gazed out over the crowd.

“Who would dare speak of my chosen one thusly?” he bellowed. “Are you a coward, that you would not step forward and show your face while you hurl insults?” He took two steps down. Phil never took his eyes off his lover (and, apparently, fiancé).

“Thor,” he said quietly. “If they need me to prove myself—”

“No,” Thor said, pointing at Phil. “You proved yourself more than worthy of the highest honours when you took up arms against Loki and felled him. Albeit temporarily.”

Phil paused. “I died.”

“And you regained your life,” Thor said. But he had already gone pale, and he stepped down beside Phil. “You have faced other great challenges. They need not witness your prowess; they should take it on my word that you are the one I love, and that you are my equal.”

“Okay,” Phil said, and he nodded. “Just calm down, all right?” He stroked the back of Thor’s arm, so that only Odin and Frigga could see it, and not the rest of the court. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“It bothers me,” Thor said, and he scowled again as he looked out at the crowd. “Tell me! Who was it that spoke?”

One courtier finally emerged from the crowd on the left side of the hall. He was tall, dark-haired, and he wore green clothes with leather armour. His facial hair shockingly resembled that of evil!Spock in that episode of _Star Trek: TOS_. After drawing the comparison, Phil found it difficult not to laugh.

“I, my lord,” the man said, sneering the words. “You choose to lay with a mortal the rest of your life? A _male_ mortal?”

“That is my decision,” Thor said, raising his chin. “You would challenge the decision of the crown prince of Asgard?”

“I believe it’s up to the king and queen, whether or not I’m worthy,” Phil said clearly.

“Then the king and queen know what they must do!” the lord said. Phil noticed his hand inching towards the sword at his waist.

But when he glanced at Thor, he noticed something in the reflection of the metal-plated armour. A more immediate danger. A strong-bow, being aimed from the other side of the hall. Grateful that Barton was his asset for so long, Phil recognised that the arrow was about to be released, and it was pointing in their direction. He didn’t have time to judge the true target – himself, Thor, maybe even Frigga, who had come down behind them – and it was irrelevant. Just as the arrow was loosed, Phil drew his revolver and shot the missile straight out of the air. It fell to the ground before the courtiers, unmistakably aimed towards them, and split down the middle from Phil’s bullet.

There was silence.

“I wonder whether my taser would work,” he mused aloud, drawing the small black device from another pocket while he holstered his gun. “I’d be interested to see. It doesn’t run off electricity – just batteries – so it might go. I could practise on him.” He indicated the challenger with a nod of his head. Then he paused. “Is anyone going to get that archer down?”

Immediately, the royal guard set upon the assassin and dragged him out of the hall. Phil glanced up at Thor, who was staring at him with naked adulation, and a touch of something darker. Phil could feel the heat suffusing his cheeks, and cleared his throat.

“Want to insult Thor’s decision-making abilities again?” he asked the courtier who’d started all of this. The man looked to be gearing himself up for a fight, although warier than he’d been earlier. “Well?”

“You think any of your Midgardian tricks can fell a _true_ warrior of Asgard?” he said. Frigga put a hand on Phil’s shoulder. For some reason, it felt more comforting than he’d expected.

“This one certainly can,” he said. Then he aimed the taser and fired, and the man went down like a sack of potatoes. There were numerous gasps, and some laughter.

“I never have liked him,” Frigga admitted, and she squeezed Phil’s arm. “I approve of you very much, Son of Coul.”

“That small object produces lightning?” Odin said, eyeing the taser.

“Something like that, your highness,” Phil said. “Only less… lethal.”

“It hurts a great deal,” Thor said. “Miss Darcy Lewis struck me down with hers. Twice.”

“Perhaps we should continue this in private?” Frigga said. The courtiers were clearly growing restless, perhaps apprehensive of any other tricks Phil might have up his sleeves; literally.

“Very well. The court is dismissed,” Odin declared. The others left, including the Warriors Four, leaving the royal family and Phil, with two guards just inside the doors. The king and queen took their seats again, and Thor stood beside Phil, one hand resting discreetly on his lower back. Phil leaned into the warmth.

“Out of curiosity,” he murmured, “were you planning to ask me to marry you, or just announce that it was happening?” Thor looked uncertain, and Phil chuckled. “I would’ve said yes anyway.”

“Good,” Thor said, his voice a quiet rumble. Frigga coughed pointedly, and they returned their attention to the royal couple.

“Phillip, Son of Coul,” Odin said. “What would you bring to a permanent relationship with the crown prince of Asgard?”

What _would_ he bring? It was an excellent question.

“My… knowledge of Earth – Midgard,” he said. “The skills I learned for my work at SHIELD, including combat and strategising. Tact, diplomacy.”

“Which I sorely lack,” Thor said. Frigga laughed, failing to hide it behind her hand.

“And what of a relationship with my son?” Odin asked. Phil noted the distinction.

“Everything,” he said simply. “Thor means everything to me, and I never thought I’d find someone who would cause me to feel that way. I owe him everything; I will always extend the same courtesy.”

They talked for awhile more, even long after Odin had given his approval as well. Thor then guided Phil to his – their – bedroom.

“Well, I can’t say it hasn’t been an interesting day so far,” Phil said as he perched on the edge of the bed, and watched Thor take off his armour. “Was I out of line, tasering that man? Should we have… I don’t know, fought a duel?”

“Of course not,” Thor said, and he grinned over his shoulder. “He would stand no chance against you, Phillip.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Phil said dryly. “What’s next on our schedule?”

“Dinner,” Thor said. “We have some hours before then.” He paused in his undressing, and his smirk turned wicked. “How do you suppose we might pass the time?”

Phil raised an eyebrow, smiled, and began to remove his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for two prompts on Tumblr, when I made the (mistake) decision to encourage people to send me prompts for a select few pairings.
> 
> Anyway, galaxy-song wanted Phil/Thor, meeting the parents, and AskCapsicoul wanted Phil/Thor, involving Thor referring to Phil as ‘his brave warrior’. (Hence the title of the fic, because I couldn’t think of anything better… Sigh.) I saw AskCapsicoul’s note first, and began to think about it. I had already begun to form this story when I saw galaxy-song’s prompt. Since the two prompts married up in this respect, I decided simply to combine them. `Twas only logical.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed the story, as well as the rambling author note.
> 
> Please review! This pairing needs more love. *Pouts*
> 
> Edit: IS ANYONE GOING TO SEE ‘THOR 2’, AND LIVES IN BRISBANE? Sorry about the caps lock, but I needed to get your attention. Only I don’t know whether any of my friends are going, and if I have any fellow fan fic readers/writers in Brisbane, QLD, Aust, it would be great to meet up. Better than going alone, even though I’m willing to do that.


End file.
